lorrweldafandomcom-20200216-history
History
The history of Lorrwelda, like the history of most worlds, is long and complicated. Many great civilizations have risen and fallen throughout the world’s past. The earliest recorded civilizations are the twelve great race nations known together as “The Ancients”. These cultures had diverse mythology and had grown to great power. Their temples and relics can be found all across the world. Unfortunately, no one quite knows what happened to The Ancients because immediately following their reign there was a prolonged dark age in which much knowledge and culture was lost. Lorrwelda was led out of the dark age by the formation of New Light, our council which is dedicated to the preservation of Lorrwelda and the increase in order in accordance with the will of the Creator. Coming out of the dark age, twelve nations were formed by a council of collected people’s and of New Light representatives. These great nations ruled over Lorrwelda, but were sometimes in conflict. There are stories of great heroes and their conquering of dragons and other beasts. These heroes made their marks upon the world and were hailed across the land all throughout the age of heroes. With a turn towards innovation, the gnomish people led the enlightenment.Each nation and culture quickly followed and the world was dramatically changed. This led into the present age of Lorrwelda, known as the Age of Order, or the Golden Age. In the Beginning The Creator envisioned Lorrwelda, and used His power to make it be. The Creator was alone, and He created the first twelve deities to keep Him company within Lorrwelda. Still, the Creator was alone, and Lorrwelda was empty. The Creator made deities of earth and sky to fill the world with living plants and creatures. He made the race of humanity in his own image, and then created the council of Racial deities to each create and manage their own races The Creator proclaimed his prophecies of how the world was to work, and they were collected as the Divine Word of Creation. The twelve original deities became the Universal Powers and were put into council to keep order in the world. However, not all deities favored the Creator's plans for the world, and some grew selfish and envious, wishing to use their own power as the Creator did. The Ancients The Ancients comprised of one nation for each of the twelve original races. These nations began small and spread out over time, eventually warring with their neighbors. These nations were separate and divisive, favoring only their own power. Unfortunately, no one knows what happened to these once great civilizations. The world fell into a dark age, where records of civilization were, unfortunately, ill maintained or lost. The Creator's Kingdom From what is known of the human civilization, it was a great kingdom with a great king and twelve noble families created by the creator to rule over the rest of the human population. It was located near the center of the world, having grown strong throughout the Forests of Valor and the Plains of Krilick. The King’s Castle still stands within what remains of Siresburg, which was the capitol of the Creator’s Kingdom. The human civilization was thought to loyally worship the Creator as well as the universal council, and have developed in an orderly fashion, in accordance with His will, being blessed to spread throughout the world. In their conquests, the Creator’s Kingdom opposed any of the other nations at some point in time, however their primary enemies seemed to be the orcs of Orcha, right near their capital cities. Orcha The orc civilization, if anything to do with orcs could ever be considered civilized, was known as Orcha, and was located within the Plains of Krilick. The orcs had a disorganized and lackluster alliance amongst themselves, working in small bands with individual camps and, if the word can be used, cities, that followed very little collusive order. With what little guidance the orcs had, besides being a plight upon the land, they were pushed into envy and hatred of their more noble kinsmen, pursing the destruction of the Creator’s Kingdom. Dwarfdom The dwarflords had a vast kingdom exploring and expanding through the underground caverns of the Gundu mountains. Dwarfdom was ruled from the capital city of Kranfor, located deep within Mount Ronock. Dwarfdom was all one kingdom, but within this kingdom were several sub-nations that would often fight amongst each other for resources or the right to settle in certain areas. The dwarves had a simple and violent culture that was fond of ale, violence, and conquest. Their main foes were the dragons who inhabited the many caves of the mountains, however, they only ever bore hatred for the race of elves. Much of the mythology that has been uncovered from Dwarfdom has revolved around elves being deceptive and illusory figures who thrive on trickery and lies. Elflandia The civilization of the Elven people, known as Elflandia, seems strange and contradictory to many, as they embraced both the woodlands of Valinaver, as well as the construction of elegant cities. The elves were one of few civilizations to believe and demonstrate the two forces in balance. Elflandia was a simple civilization, leaving most of its cities or forest dwellers to rule over themselves and decide what was most in harmony with the world. However, a council existed within the capital city of Balethar, of wise elves who would make decisions for the good of the rest of Elflandia. The elves did their best to live in harmony with those around them, but often found themselves attacked by the orcs in the south. The dwarves in the east seemed to prove a constant problem. Gnomosh Gnomosh, the nation of the gnomes was creative empire that developed creative and innovated devices, having small cities and technology that was well beyond their years. Unfortunately, this did not give them the ability to keep their nation together through the dark age when it crossed over the land. Halflingtopia There are very few remnants of Halflingtopia that remain, however, legend holds that it was a place of peace, wonder, and general happiness, afforded to the very best in all of Halfling kindness and generosity. Katalia The plains of the catfolk was called Katalia. It was a wild and free land where the catfolk could run and interact with each other and others in peace. There were very few structures built, with the catfolk more commonly preferring to rest in caves and other existing structures. Grippil The Gripplis, or frog people, lived within the swamps and marches of Lorrwelda, in what was organized and named Grippil. Their society lived mostly in hollowed out trees and foraged throughout the land for insects and other things in which to live off of. Kitsunick The Kitsune, or fox folk, lived through the nation of Kitsunick, hunting through the forests and trying to work what diplomatic trade it could throughout the land. Rattican The nation of Rattican, where the rat people lived, was potentially the first to fall. There are ancient tales among the other nations of ratfolk refugees appearing and asking for shelter. The actual nation seemed to be developed largely in the form of tunnels found underground, not unlike some of the more monstrous races. Tengu The Tengus, or crow people, were one of the first nations to establish trade with the others around them. Having lightly wooded areas and plains, their lands were conducive to travel, which they took full advantage of, although travelers noticed a tendency for things to go missing from their caravans through that region. Vanara The Vanaras lived in mountains and jungles, being a fierce and noble species in themselves. These monkey-like people developed themselves into a vast and clever empire of many large, stone structures before the dark age fell upon the land. Unfortunately, they, too passed away. The Dark Age No one knows what the cause of the dark age was, only that it cast a wide degree of ruin upon the lands. The kingdoms and people of the world were scattered, and the races of Lorrwelda fought against each other as well as side by side. Unfortunately, due to the dark age nature of the dark age, there is not much that is known about the events that occurred over the course of it. What is known is that these were barbaric and hard times. Death and despair reigned in the land. It is thought that this all began because the code of the Creator was violated, but this cannot yet be supported by historical facts. The Founding of New Light Certain individuals, motivated by the Creator’s divine will and a desire to bring light and order back to the land, created New Light, the divine organization that is dedicated to ensuring the Creator’s will throughout all of Lorrwelda. They formed a council and met with several representatives of the varied alliances across the world, meeting at the center of Lorrwelda, where they set up their home base and named themselves New Light. In this council, it was decided that, in accordance to the Creator’s will, there would be twelve nations in the land once again. These nations were decided by the geographic alliances that had been made throughout the dark age. Together, they formed the twelve nations of Lorrwelda. Because there were smaller groups that were fighting within these regions, there were many places in which former enemies were expected and forced to work together. Because of these tensions, it was a difficult transition period that involved much infighting among nations as well as outfighting between nations. New Light allowed this fighting to occur as a natural way of things, so long as it remained true that there was a veined of nations in existence, as was dictated by the Creator. Through the help and guidance of New Light, Lorrwelda was able to pass out of the darkness and into an age of balance and heroism. The Age of Heroes In the new age, heroes were the key. Picking up the pieces of the broken world, fighting on behalf of nations and people, solitary men and women, or bands of men and women, would adventure throughout the land. They would bring down monsters and fight with demons. They would bring glory to causes and empires and serve in great conquests for land, property, or even just history. In this age, nations grew and fought against one another. Heroes would, of course, lead the armies and the charges on other nations. New Light watched passively, only making sure that if a nation was to fall, there would be a plan to ensure that twelve nations remained. In the last generation of this age, in Eberia, a power hungry tyrant rose to power, determined to grow the power of his nation across the world and to thwart the Creator’s will. His nation made war on the world, pushing back the surrounding nations near the point of extinction. However, a Hero of Creation rose, in accordance with prophecy, and was able to overcome the tyrant, taking the throne of Eberia and restoring order to the surrounding nations. The Time of Peace and Enlightenment The time of heroism is said to have died as soon as an alliance was made between the industrious nation of Knellsborough and the Corprocracy of Lukson™. Knellsborough had just invented the weaponry known as guns, and it was through the tools of the The Enterprising Capitalist State of Wade™ that these tools, as well as other inventions, could be mass produced. Furthermore, with increased profits, the The Enterprising Capitalist State of Wade™ was able to sponsor other shops and movements that were able to set up and expand throughout the world, providing cheap goods to people throughout Lorrwelda. With the improvements in technology and warfare, it was thought that this was a time where the minds of the people were expanding. In addition this, there was an increase in art and architecture that was developed throughout the world, particularly by cultures with large numbers of elves. Heroes were found to no longer be as useful against the technology and functions that many of the nations were adopting in warfare and procedures. They, with many other dramatic magical forces, for the most part, are fading away into legend. The Age of Order, or, The Golden Age With war, and other eccentric acts of heroism coming into a time of recession, society increasingly is forming itself into balance. It is thought that this balance is a golden age for Lorrwelda, leading to great providence. This is taken by most, including the forces of New Light, to be a sign of the Creator smiling upon the world and its commitment to His will. For information about the various nations of Lorrwelda, check the Twelve Nations of Lorrwelda Category:Content